e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~
| artist = Dream | image = Dream - Konna ni mo Regular cover.jpg | title = Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ | original = 希望の光 ~奇跡を信じて~ | single = "Konna ni mo" | album = | released = February 11, 2015 | recorded = 2014 | genre = Ballad | length = 06:34 | tracklist = # Konna ni mo # One First Kiss # HOLD ON # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ | audio = | video = Dream - Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Video Clip) }} "Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~" (希望の光 ~奇跡を信じて~; Ray of Hope ~Believe in Miracle~) is a song by Dream. The song was released on February 11, 2015 as the third b-side of their single "Konna ni mo". Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie ; Lyrics : ; Music : Shigenaga Ryosuke ; Other Information : Arrangement: Nakano Yuta Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * "Konna ni mo" (track #4) The music video can be found on the following releases: * "Konna ni mo" Dream & E-girls version | artist = E-girls | image = E-girls - EG TIME CD only.jpg | title = Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | original = 希望の光 ~奇跡を信じて~ (Dream & E-girls version) | album = E.G. TIME | released = January 1, 2015 | recorded = 2014 | genre = Ballad | length = 06:34 | tracklist = # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Again # Chocolat # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | audio = Dream & E-girls - Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) (audio) }} Although being credited for Dream, the song was first released on January 1, 2015 as the track #15 of E-girls' third album E.G. TIME. The song was credited as Dream & E-girls version with the E-girls vocalists singing on the chorus. Song Information ; Vocals *'Main song': Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie **'Chorus': Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri, Washio Reina, Ichiki Kyoka, Takebe Yuzuna ; Lyrics : ; Music : Shigenaga Ryosuke ; Other Information : Arrangement: Nakano Yuta Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME (track #15) Trivia * The song was originally recorded by (as he wrote the lyrics for the song and also recorded his own version of it), but he gave the song to Dream instead. He also appears on the special video clip of the song. External Links * Dream & E-girls version: Recochoku * Dream version: Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Album Tracks Category:Dream Category:Dream Songs Category:2015 Songs Category:Dream B-sides Category:Dream & E-girls Songs